I LOVE CHITROLE
by RB-friends
Summary: friends..what happened when dcp going to date...in his funny avatar


A\N:hi friends…this is funny one…I hope you all enjoy it….

Here we go….

At pleasant morning… the all staff of CID Mumbai are engaged for doing there job

At that time…ACP enter inside the beauro..all officer's stands up nd

All: Good morning sirr…

ACP:ajj ki subah good nahi bad hone wali hai…

Freddy make sad faces nd : kyu sirr…aisi bhi kya baat hai..?

Acp :freddy aaj beauro mein dcp aane wala hai…

Freddy: kyu sirr..?

Acp angry:are yaar freddy…abb yeh muze thodi pata…ussko pata hai..jaake puchh le….

Freddy almost crying: sir toh aap daat kyu rahe ho…achhe se bhi toh bol saktey ho..daatna jaruri hai kya..?

Acp get more angry: freddy yeh rone ka nahi…kaam karne ka time hai…

Acp to all: .kaam khatam karo apna..usse bolne ka mauka maat do… moving to purvii nd shreya continues: aur iss baar tattoo banane ki koyi jarurat nahi…smiles a bit on remembering something..nd goes to his cabin

Shreya: purvi….purvii narrows her eyebrows towards shreya

Shreya act like acp:aur iss baar tattoo banane ki koyi jarurat nahi hai…smile slept on her lips…..purvii too smile with her nd

Shreya: chal chal kaam kar…. warna class padegi dcp se..

Purvii: nahi padegii…

Shreya : aur wo kaise..?

Purvii making innocent face: because I…. LOVE… CHITROLE…nd start laughing…shreya join her..

After sometime:

All officer gather in one place…duo ko chhodke..

Acp looking at upward: hey bhagwaan…aaj hi late hona tha inko..?har baar time pe aate hai..par jab dcp aane wala hota hai..toh mumbai ki traffic jam ho jati hai….inke liye

At that time duo enter..duo place them feet like chori chori entry type…suddenly loud nd angrii voice came from backward

Voice:ABHIJEET DAYAA…

Duo stopped at them current position(chori chori entry wala)… look at each other nd share"abb toh gaye kaam se" look …suddenly acp hold boths ear's abhi's right nd daya's left…tighten his gripe…

Duo:aah aah aaah sirrr… lagta hai

Acp: achha bachho..abhi lagta hai..haan..muze bhi lagta hai..mere bachho ko daat… na pade dcp se… par usski fikr hai tum logo ko…thoda punish karo toh lagta hai…haan..tighten his grip

Abhi:aah aah sir sir sirr junior hai samne

Daya:haan sir..kamaskam..nikhil ke samne toh..plzzz

Acp tightn his grip again

Duo: aaaahh

Acp: thik hai…thik hai..aage se late nahi hona chahiye…samaze.. nd let them go…

At that time a man came with a 1\3rd jeans nd a t-shirt nd a rounded cap on his head…. Looking too funny in that…all look at that man…nd their mouth nd eyes … remain wide open

They are in confusion…what to do..?hasu ya rolu

Acp manage to talk but still look at him… top to bottom nd bottom to top

Acp:good…good morning sirr

Man with smilling on his face: good morning acp…

Abhi with wide open eyes: abey yeh toh hasta bhi hai..

Daya with wide open eyes: muze laga sirf chillata hai

Dcp with attension : kya..kya …kya kaha tumne..?

Duo come into senses

Abhi: maine toh kaha…aap hastey bohot achhe hai

Daya: aur maine kaha.. aap hamare chitrole sirr hai naa…issliye

Dcp: agar tumhare jaise junior ho toh… hasna hamare nasib mein nahi hota

Daya little bit happy : matlab aap hamare dcp nahi rahe..

look at abhi with excitement..abhi shut up him by his eyes

dcp: haan…tumhen toh khushi honi hi hai..par zyada khush maat ho… main tumhe kahin chhod ke nahi jaane wala…

daya like hell: toh

dcp: toh main sirf pankaj,shreya aur purvii ka boss hu..kue ki wo muzse pyar kartey hai…haan

abhi took sign of relief: musibaat tali

dcp: kya bole abhijeet

abhi unintensially: musibaat…(come into senses) aa..bb..aap **muskura…tey **bohot achhe hai

dcp :thank you…waise meri bohot tarif ki jaa rahi hai…

abhi looking at dcp top to bottom: sirr aap lag hi bohot achhe rahe ho..toh tariff toh banti hai naa..?

nd that time dcp starts blushing

daya after looking at dcp's blush:sir aap to ajj bade jach rahe hai… koi khas baat?

dcp(lost in his thought nd speak unintentially): are yaar bade din baad haa kaha hai usne.. date ke liye toh bas wahi.. nd came into his senses that he is in cid mumbai…

abhi in low tone that only daya can hear: iss umar main …date...ohh myy god

daya also in low tone:are yaar..pyar ki koi umar nahi hotii..

abhi (questioning nd look at daya):hhhmm..

daya(ans nd look at abhi):hmmm...

daya(dcp ko chadhate huye): sir kya sahi lag rahe ho sir... jara hame bhi toh pata chale kon hai wo khushnasib

dcp(he start blushing):kya daya tum bhi

daya(again teasing):abhi.. dekho to kya sharma rahe hai hamare dcp... chitrole sir..

abhi(also with daya fakely tarif karte huye): hayee sir plzz itna blush mat karo warna lady criminal aappe fida ho jayengi

daya:haaa sir sacchi..kya lag rahe ho sir aap aaj

dcp(sab kuch sach man kar): sach main.. main itna handsome lag raha hu

acp join duo :handsome nahi handpump...smartly change..i mean aap toh itne handsome lagte ho… kee miss world ,miss universe bhi aap pe fida ho jaye..

dcp look at acp with widw open eyes nd hold his breath :sach main

acp in low tone :bilkul sir ...

dcp:toh agar aaj propoze kar du toh kam ban jayega?

daya n abhi murmur at same time: haa gaal pe nishan ban jayega

dcp think kiss :sachii..

abhi:ekdam sachiii..nd speak in breath ..sandal kaa

dcp check time nd :chalo ab main nikal taa hu... muze late ho raha hai nd he goes near the door

all cid team is smiling nd control their laughter nd wave hand like..gayaa..gayaa..gayaa then suddenly

duo:sirr

all team ..gayaa gayaa rukgayaa..nd everyone's hand down

dcp slowly move towards duo nd look at duo...

duo:ALL THE BEST SIRR..

dcp move his head in yes nd

purvii,shreya at same time: we love you sirr...all the best

aur wo bahut sara blush karte huye chala gaya

A\N: so friends hows it…? You like it or not..? it makes you smile or not..?plz don't forget to tell me….

Nd thanxx for reading.. nd friends agar aapko acp sir ka duo ke kaan khichneka bura laga ho toh..c'mon friends agar duo unhe fatherfinger mante hai toh itna toh banta hai naa…? Fir bhi sorry agar bura laga toh…sorry once again

Don't forget to review….suggestions are almost welcome

Yours

RB-143cid


End file.
